


Disaster

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: He doesn’t know how it happened. Just one day, last year, he lost any sort of interest in anything. Reading wasn’t as entertaining as it had been, everyone he knew seemed two dimensional and the words they said never matched with the movements their mouths made. The world got colder, greyer, sadder, but Yukari only felt a hint of sadness. The rest was a horrible, never ending cycle of boredom and loneliness he didn’t understand. He still tried to read, but once he finished a book, he found himself recalling no details of the story, he was indifferent towards the characters. It felt like his, sad, horrible existence had no meaning—so he started drinking. A lot. Alone in his house. But everywhere on the news, actors and such were always dying from drug and alcohol abuse, so clearly, this was nothing new. It didn’t feel new. He didn’t care.





	Disaster

He breathes deeply as Kage looks over him, sitting up while he’s pinned down, his legs straddling his and dark purple hair falling over his eyes. But in this moment, he doesn’t look at all like the dumb actor he’s supposed to get dry humped by. The attraction, the lust, the admiration in his eyes seems so real, and the hands keeping his arms on the mattress are so tight, as if he’s seriously trying to make sure that he can’t get up so he can molest him like he’s threatening. “Admit it,” he purrs in his ear. He knees him in the groin in an attempt to get him to make a noise—he complies and gasps. “You like this. This is turning you on. You want this, I know you do. Admit it, Vio.”

 _Vio._ That name feels so perfect, especially in Shadow’s ( _Kage’s?)_ mouth. It feels more real than his actual name. If Yukari could stay there, being filmed and acting out this scene forever and all eternity, he isn’t sure if he’d complain.

The back of Shadow’s hand hits him across the face so hard, his cry of pain is genuine and for a minute, he sees an emotion flicker in Kage’s eyes, only to vanish as quickly as it appeared. “If you don’t start saying anything, I’m going to cut off that little dick you have and shove it so far up your ass, you’ll feel it in your throat.” Another slap across the face, but it was much more gentle and made a lot less noise.

”Cut,” someone shouts. Yukari doesn’t care enough to look at the woman sitting in that chair and right now, there’s such a bright light he needs to squint through to look in her direction, it isn’t worth it. She orders multiple things—dim the lights a little bit, turn the fucking camera on, Aiko, if I need to tell you again, you won’t be helping with the cameras—and then Yukari can feel her gaze on the two of them. He’s pretty sure the director is a nice lady and he knows that she’s an amazing director which is what really matters, but he isn’t fond of her. “Kage—you need to actually hit him. Hit him hard.”

”I hit him a lot harder than I meant to,” Kage says. “Hey, are you okay?”

”I’m fine,” he replies. Kage’s eyes linger on him for a long moment.

He tries very hard to remember why he took this job. He knew he was going to be having sex—actual sex—with Kage and he wasn’t gay, but he wasn’t sure if he was straight either. He had looked at the script, he knew that he was going to be filmed with Kage riding him, and honestly, he didn’t care. He just, wasn’t able to care at this point. It was his own fault for taking the job. This whole movie seemed to have found the line between porno and film, and as the days passed, it was just doing some sort of ska dance on that line. Jumping back and forth—actual film with plot, porno with two guys fucking. A movie you could find at a theater, a video you’d watch on your computer of a guy basically raping another guy.

The cameras are rolling again and Shadow’s saying it again, because this isn’t Kage anymore, an actor saying his lines and playing his part. “If you don’t start saying anything, I’m going to cut off that little dick you have and shove it so far up your ass, you’ll feel it in your throat.” He slaps Vio much harder and he whimpers.

”Don’t you wanna get off, hm?” He tears Vio’s belt off, folds it once and drags it down Vio’s cheek. “Don’t you want to get off? Or should I just tie you up and get myself off? ...Or do you need to be slapped around to get off, is that it?”

Actually, the director might be evil. Shadow is seriously supposed to hit Vio in these scenes, just like how he’s supposed to seriously fuck Vio in the same scenes and lots of other scenes that usually include similar violence. Vio shudders as Shadow lifts the belt. He sees something flicker in his eyes as the leather slaps against his skin. He cries out again, louder than the last time. He can see the guilt in Kage’s eyes as he hits him again, again, again...

He’s shudders at the gentle touch on his cheek afterwards. _This doesn’t feel right..._ And he’s back to Yukari again. He’s back to acting. 

“Did that feel good? Did you like that?” Shadow chuckles and then his hand grabs his face again, fingers squeezing his burning cheeks. He doesn’t know if they’re burning because he’s embarrassed or because they’re stinging from the belt. “Oh, you loved that, didn’t you?” He wraps the belt around Vio’s neck. “Didn’t you?” He leans forward and gives him an open mouthed, filthy kiss. “You’re a fucking slut,” he hisses in his ear. “Only sluts get turned on by this. Sluts with tiny dicks who need to get their asses beat. I should just get a knife. Cut you open—bet you’ll cum.”

He whimpers and struggles in Shadow’s grasp. “Oh, but I couldn’t do that. You look good covered in bruises, but covered in blood? I bet you’ll look good covered in my cum.” He licks his lips, eying him before he takes a fistful of hair and throws him on the ground.

It hurts, but not that much. Not as much as the belt did.

Shadow makes multiple sounds of frustration and _looks_ like he’s about to hit him really hard, but he doesn’t. “Fuck it. Just stay on the floor there! Don’t move, don’t fucking move!” He’s supposed to stay where he is and hold completely still, but his eyes are staring at a wall, and in the corner of his eye, he can see Shadow stomp about, his feet clad in boots and in his head he can see his face flushed and teeth gritted, his hands in his hair—the picture definition of frustration. “Fuck it! Fuck it! What’s even the point? You’re going to die, anyways! Are you listening to me, you’re going to die, Vio. I’m going to kill you. You—“He shouts again, and then he storms off, leaving Vio on the floor.

The scene ends and Yukari’s able to peel himself off the floor and the day can finally end, and in moments, Kage is at his side. “How hard did I hit you?” His touch is weirdly gentle as he presses down on Yukari’s face. “Does that hurt?”

“A bit, yeah,” he admits. 

He can barely see the pink tint to Kage’s face. “If you want, you can come over to my place, and I can give you an ice pack for those bruises.”

He realizes what Kage is offering—just two days ago, Kage was dressed head to toe in rainbows and winking at him whenever Vio’s eyes wandered over to him. “Are you sure, I don’t want to bother you.”

”No, I was the one who hit you with the belt. It’ll reduce the swelling—let me get a better look at your handsome face.”

”Sure.” He doesn’t want to protest—Kage has been one of the few people to make him feel anything in _months._ He’d be okay with going to house and possibly sleeping with him—maybe he’ll feel something, even if it’s just disgust. Working in this movie with him had been the best thing to happen to him all year, having a bit more of his company would be alright with him.

Kage grins. He follows him to a dark red, almost purple looking car with tinted windows and opens the door for him before climbing into the driver’s side and starting the engine. He looks over at Vio. “How did you get here, anyway?”

”Took the bus. I didn’t feel like driving.” He didn’t want to add that his car lacked a muffler and he had such a horrible hangover that the thought of starting the car made his head nearly split open in agony. “Plus, public transit is better for the environment.”

Kage hummed. “I never cared much for the environment—there’s only so much things you can care about before you stop caring, you know?

”Yeah.” He does know. He can’t care about anything right about now.

The drive is surprisingly quiet—at some point, Yukari started hating the quiet in his life. It seemed to mock him, because he felt like that was all there was inside of him. Silence. Nothingness. But with Kage, things feel slightly different, and it’s as weird as it is comforting.

They pull into a large driveway before the engine dies and Yukari steps out. Kage’s house looks really big from the outside. He follows him to the front door and waits patiently behind him as he pulls out his keys and fumbles with the lock.

The inside is just as big as it looked on the outside, and everything is modern. There’s so many windows that the walls might as well be made of glass, and the entertainment center and the coffee tables—all also glass. And it’s all pristine, as if it’s never been touched before by anyone. Kage guides him to the living room, his hand resting on Yukari’s back, and the touch feels so great and familiar, for a minute, everything flickers and everything feels perfect.

”Why don’t you sit down while I go get an ice pack for you, handsome?” He locks eyes with Kage—he doesn’t remember them being such a bright blue, but he chooses not to comment on it and sits down on a large, black couch while he waits.

Kage returns quickly and hands him an ice pack wrapped in a towel. His hands are freezing as he places it over his right eye. The right side of his face feels the most swollen and hurts the most. He hears Kage sit next to him. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah, why do you ask?”

”You always look so sad on set. Maybe it’s just because I’m constantly doing stuff like beating you with a belt until your face bruises.”

He shrugs. “I enjoy being on set. It’s better than being at home.” So, so much better.

”I don’t know, I felt like I should ask. Can I get you a drink? I have an amazing wine I think you’ll like.”

”Sure,” he says. “But, just one glass. I’d prefer it if I didn’t take the bus home drunk.”

”If you want, I can take you home,” Kage offers, already standing up and making his way to the kitchen nearby. “I wouldn’t mind.”

”I assumed you’d be drinking also.”

In record timing, Kage is back with a bottle of wine and only one glass. “No. I’d like it if you got home safely.” He pours a scarlet liquid in carefully and hands it to him before sitting down next to him. 

Yukari had to admit, he had been expecting Kage to suggest he spend the night or something right off the bat, but the fact that he wasn’t immediately trying to get in his pants was actually kind of nice. Maybe he’d been misreading Kage’s words for a while. He took a sip of wine.

Kage’s eyes were on him, so he didn’t voice his disgust. “So, why did you really invite me over?” He situated his hand a bit more, his fingertips going numb from the cold of the ice.

”Because I like having cute, little, blond nerds in my house?” He smiled gently. “You seem cool, I didn’t know how to talk to you, so...”

”You hit me extra hard with that belt?”

Kage flushed. “N-No!”

Yukari smirked.

”It’s a weird movie,” Kage said. “Like, the entire set makes me feel weird. I don’t know how to feel about the others.”

”The others?”

Kage looked at him in that way that made Yukari feel like he was missing something. “Yeah, the other main characters in this stupid thing.”

”Oh, oh, right. I uh, spoke to Alice a bit, the one that’s playing Zelda. She’s pretty nice, kind of quiet.”

”I talked to the one that’s playing Blue—never bothered to learn his real name. He’s a prick, I can’t wait to pretend to attempt to kill him.”

Yukari laughed and then took another sip.

”...It’s awful, isn’t it?”

”Yeah, why did you make me drink that?”

Kage chuckled. “I was just wondering if my tastebuds were broken or something. My roommate—she swears it’s amazing.” There’s a brief moment of silence and then Kage has pressed his lips against Yukari’s. It’s soft, and gentle and then he pulls away. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

”It..It’s fine.” His heart rate’s picked up. Despite the fact he’s holding ice against his face, he feels warm. He wants another. “I kind of enjoyed it.”

”Honestly, that wine tasted pretty good on your lips.” He licks his and smiles. “Do you want me to make you a drink, something that actually tastes good?”

”Sure.”

He gets up, but not before he steals another kiss and goes to make something.

Yukari glances around, but the walls are surprisingly bare, as clean as everything is. Honestly, the house feels barely lived in. “So, you have a roommate?”

”Yeah, she’s really cool. One of my best friends. She’s also a bit OCD or something so this house is always spotless, meaning I do, like, no chores because she feels like she can do them better herself.”

”Oh. Is she...here, right now?”

”Oh, no, she might be home later, though. She’s visiting her girlfriend, and well...sometimes she spends the night.”

He nods, but Kage can’t see because he is in anther room.

For what he can assume is most likely the final time, he returns, two glasses in hand this time as he sits beside Yukari. “I usually just drink grape soda and vodka.”

He nods and takes a sip before going into another conversartion with Kage.

He’s a bit of a jerk, but he’s also charming, and funny, and he makes Yukari feel a bit more alive.

He doesn’t know how it happened. Just one day, last year, he lost any sort of interest in anything. Reading wasn’t as entertaining as it had been, everyone he knew seemed two dimensional and the words they said never matched with the movements their mouths made. The world got colder, greyer, sadder, but Yukari only felt a hint of sadness. The rest was a horrible, never ending cycle of boredom and loneliness he didn’t understand. He still tried to read, but once he finished a book, he found himself recalling no details of the story, he was indifferent towards the characters. It felt like his, sad, horrible existence had no meaning—so he started drinking. A lot. Alone in his house. But everywhere on the news, actors and such were always dying from drug and alcohol abuse, so clearly, this was nothing new. It didn’t feel new. He didn’t care.

Sitting with Kage, he still wanted to drink, but not as much. He drank enough until he was slightly tipsy, until he felt warm and was smiling a bit and Kage next to him started to look just a bit more attractive. It was nice.

Nice barely began to describe it. He felt warm. He didn’t feel like himself anymore, and didn’t have that intense urge to drink himself to death.

It was probably about an hour later when the ice pack had slipped from his hands and he and Kage both had drank a bit, and now they were just staring at each other on the couch, glasses empty and smiling. “I don’t think I can take you home like this. Should I call you an Uber or would you be okay with spending the night with me?”

He hums. “Depends. Do you have a guest room?”

”No.”

”Then I want to spend the night.”

Kage leans forward and presses his lips onto his, one of his hands going behind his head. Yukari leans into the kiss, letting him make him feel like anyone else and it’s great.

He feels Kage pull his hair and scratch beneath the hairline gently, but his other hand is tracing patterns onto his chest through his clothes.

He had changed earlier out of the tunic he wore on set and into his normal clothes that felt more like a costume than his actual costume, but he’s pretty sure Kage is about to undress him with how things are going.

His tongue slips into his mouth and their kiss deepens. Yukari groans and then Kage pulls away with a smirk. “You know all those sex scenes in the movie?”

He nods in response.

”Why don’t we...rehearse our lines a bit?” Another nod and Kage has the script, already trying to find a nice scene for the two of them.

”Not the one we did today,” he says.

”Hm...we haven’t done this one.”

“Which scene?”

He doesn’t answer, not really. He just throws the script aside and looks down at him with that look in his eye that means he acting, but not. This is Shadow right now. “You’re an awfully cute thing, you know that?” He whispers in his ear. “Even with those bruises all over you. You aren’t injured now, are you?”

 _This scene._ It’s a lot more gentle compared to some of the other scenes where Shadow’s slapping him and ordering him to take off his clothes before he rips them off and forces him to walk around without them.”N-No...?”

Shadow’s hand caresses his cheek. “That’s good...oh, but, what is this, then?” He clicks his tongue. “You shouldn’t lie to me, Vio.”

He gulps and he’s leaning down, covering his neck in kisses with his knees near his hips. Vio grabs at his hair. “Sh-Shadow!”

He drags his tongue against his collarbone. Vio moans and rolls his hips. “My...you like this?” His hand moves to cup his groin and palm it roughly until he groans in his ear a bit more.

”Y-Yes...Shit, please...”

He gives a low chuckle and then his lips are back at his ear. “You shouldn’t swear, you naughty thing...I think I need to punish you.” He can see Shadow’s smirk. 

He pushes their groins together and yanks on his hair until he’s sitting up. He’ll let Shadow do anything to him, so he closes his eyes and leans into every touch and kisses back until they forget entirely about the film, about their roles, Vio forgets about his entire life and just makes out with Shadow.

They pull away for a minute. “Damn, you’re a good kisser. Should we head to my room, or do you want me to dry hump you on this couch?”

He still has his arms around Shadow’s neck. “Why can’t you just fuck me here?”

”Because I _really_ want to fuck you, but I don’t want to clean up after that. Ellen might kill me if she finds your dried semen all over the couch.”

 _Ellen?_ “Alright, lets go to your room.”

He follows Shadow down a hallway until he reaches the bedroom, and in moments, the door’s slammed shut, they’re on the bed, and there’s a pair of hands in his pants.

He moans and pulls the body in his arms closer into a sloppy kiss. Shadow pulls the zipper down with his teeth and kisses his bulge before he actually takes them off of his legs. “Damn, you’re big. I haven’t seen your dick yet.” They had yet to have actual sex on camera, meaning they hadn’t had sex at all, and Vio hadn’t ever slept with a guy before. “Aren’t you supposed to be small?”

”Zelda’s also supposed to be Japanese but has blonde hair and blue eyes.”

”Yeah. The legend the movie’s based off is weird. Anyway—“ He drops to his knees and takes it all into his mouth easily, sucking hard and moaning.

Vio gasps and lets out a breathy moan, grabbing onto the back of his head. He feels Shadow’s tongue slide across the underside as he comes back up for air. “You taste good.” It takes all of Vio’s self control to not grab onto his hair and slam his head back down. “You aren’t a virgin, are you?”

”No, but...I haven’t ever had sex with a guy.”

He can hear Shadow chuckle. “Well, it’s not that much different from a woman.” He strokes his cheek gently with the back of his hand. “Honestly, I think it’s better.”

”Wait, you’ve slept with a woman?”

”Uh, yeah, so have you.”

”I thought you were gay.”

”No, I’m bi.”

”But you were wearing rainbows the other day.”

”It’s easier to buy gay pride stuff than bi pride stuff. Though, if you want...” He leans forward and presses his lips against Vio’s ear and whispers, “I can do something _really_ gay to you.” 

A hand wraps around his length and Vio can’t stop moaning. Shadow’s licking at his chest, they’re both totally naked, and there’s a heat pooling in his stomach. “Shadow...Shadow...”He can’t stop saying his name.

”Keep saying my name, hot stuff,” he whispers into his ear before kissing it. “Or I’m gonna make you _scream_ it.”

He places a hand on Shadow’s lower back before it slips down to his ass, finding his hole. Shadow throws his head back in a moan and in a matter of moments, his legs have wrapped around Vio’s, and he’s holding his hands down by the wrists and saying his lines as if he’s said them a thousand times before. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard. You aren’t going to be able to walk for weeks when I’m done with you, I’m gonna break your pelvis bone to _pieces_ , you little slut.”

Without so much as a warning, or preparation, he slides Vio inside him and moans. He’s breathing heavily in his lines now, his words almost clipped, “You’re...so small. You’re never gonna...make me cum like...this.” Shadow rolls his hips and curses loudly. “Seriously, what the fuck? Did you get surgery done or something so your cock could break my ass?”

Vio can’t help the smile on his lips. Somehow, Shadow’s broken character and stayed perfectly in it all at the same time. It’s weird how Shadow can make him laugh. “No. I think you’re just tight.”

”Holy fuck. How the hell am I going to ride you—I can’t even fit you all the way in?”

”There’s this thing called lube—it usually makes being gay much easier.”

”Bi.”

”Sorry, it usually makes being bi much easier.”

”Oh, don’t be a little smartass, or I might have to smack you around a bit more.”

He lets go of Vio’s hands and places them on Shadow’s hips while he rides him, Shadow’s own hands finding his nipples. Vio moans beneath him. 

“You like this, sexy? Huh?” Vio tightens his grip.

”I-I’m gonna cum,” he groans. Shadow rides him faster.

”You’re gonna wait.” He’s panting, but he’s already sucking on Vio’s neck. Vio can’t stop cursing.

”Shit...” A bruise is forming, most likely, but he doesn’t care. “Oh, fuck, Shadow...” He somehow managed to go faster. “I’m close! I’m so fucking close! Shadow, fuck...!”

”That’s it...” His breath is on his ear and he’s starting to slow, only to completely stop with Vio _completely_ inside him. “Come on now, cum for me, you little smartass. Cum inside me, cum _all over_ me like a good little whore, Vi.” Shadow’s already started jacking off, still on Vio and he’s so fucking close—

Someone is knocking on the door. “COME THE FUCK ON, KAGE! YOU LEFT THE BEER OUT, NOW IT’S WARM, WHY COULDN’T IT STAY IN THE FRIDGE?!”

Shadow huffs. “FUCKING HELL, ELLEN, I’M TRYING TO GET LAID IN HERE! YOU’RE THE DUMBFUCK THAT LEFT IT OUT LAST NIGHT!”

”DID NOT, YOU WAD OF ASS!”

”UH, DID TOO, BITCH, YOU DRANK LIKE, THREE BEFORE GOING TO BED.”

”Oh, yeah, you’re right, asshat. Sorry, you can keep fucking whatever blond you have in your room.”

All he has heard is confusing. If there’s something he can say, he’s not saying it.

”I’m sorry, angel. Were you about to cum?” He pinches one of Vio’s nipples and rolls his hips. “I can still feel how hard you are—you gonna fucking cum now?”

Vio moans and grabs onto Shadow’s hips tighter. “Shit...please, please, I’m so close, let me cum.” Shadow kisses him again, sucking on his upper lip while he continues to tease at his nipples before he does, finally, cum, filling Shadow up completely. He’s already pumping himself, his semen splattering on Vio’s chest before he falls into bed with him, an arm going around his waist and pulling him close.

”You’re so fucking hot, Vi,” Shadow mumbles. “I’ve missed your dick in my ass almost as much as I missed the taste of your cum.”

None of what Shadow is saying makes quite a lot of sense, but he’s tired, so he just shrugs it off and lets Shadow cling to him, like plastic wrap. Kage isn’t making him feel this warm—it just seems to be Shadow.

”I love you,” his voice whispers as he drifts off.


End file.
